The Child Of The Prophecy
by tifafenrir09
Summary: When a sudden earthquake rocks Bay City, Salima, a popular singer, finds herself in a strange futuristic world. She meets many people, including a mysterious young man named Ray. But who is the Child of the Prophecy? RaySali with other pairings
1. A Night To Remember

The night stars twinkled in the sky. In the stadium, an excited crowd was gathering. Tonight would be an important night, as a popular singer would be performing. That singer was currently doing her breathing techniques. Her name was Salima and to her, this performance would be the greatest performance of her life. She heard the fans chanting her name.

"Go get 'em, kid." her manager grinned in an encouraging way.

Salima nodded and ran onto the stage. "Hello, Bay City!" she called. The crowd cheered with excitement. But neither Salima nor the people who had gathered to watch her knew that this night would change her life forever...

* * *

><p>As the concert drew to an end, Salima thanked the audience for coming and left the stage. Once the crowd had gone home, Salima was packing up.<p>

"You owned the stage tonight, Salima! Another performance like that and your album will be sure to go platinum!" her publicist beamed. Salima smiled weakly.

"Come on, Yuki. Let the poor girl rest from all the excitement." her manager sighed.

Salima got up and took her jacket."I'm gonna go for a walk." she announced.

"Well, make it quick. You've got practise for next week's performance." Yuki replied.

"Yeah, yeah..." Salima replied, waving her hand as she left.

* * *

><p>As she walked through the streets, a cold wind blew against her. <em>That's weird...When did it get so cold?<em> Salima thought. Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. "What the hell?" Salima gasped.

The ground started to crack open and glass from windows shattered. She yelped and spread her arms out to protect herself. As she did so, the ground underneath her feet crumbled away, causing her to fall. Salima screamed and held onto the ledge for dear life, trying to pull herself up.

"The girl of red hair and grey eyes will fall into our world, and she will begin the journey to lead the Child of the Prophecy to the Temple of the Elements..." a woman's voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Salima called. Suddenly the ledge she was holding onto fell apart, sending her tumbling down...

* * *

><p>Salima groaned and rubbed her head. "Ugh...My head." she moaned. "No broken bones...No sign of injuries...How the heck did I manage to survive a fall like that?" she blinked. She then looked around. A beautiful city of high buildings and hovering cars stood before her. "Whoa...Where am I?" Salima exclaimed.<p> 


	2. The Great Earthquake

Salima started to walk through the mysterious city. _This has gotta be a crazy dream...I must be out cold and lying under rubble of that earthquake..._ she thought to herself. She accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a boy with dark blue hair exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry! I'm new here, and I have no idea where I am." Salima apologised.

"No idea where you are? This is Neo Bay City, lady! How can you not know where you are?" the boy replied.

"Neo Bay City?" Salima blinked. _Now I've definitely bumped my head!_ she thought to herself.

"Leave her alone, Tyson!" a girl with brown hair sighed, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" the boy demanded.

"Sorry about him. He's such an idiot at times. I'm Hilary. Nice to meet you." the girl sighed.

"And I'm Tyson, though you may have already figured that out." Tyson added.

"I'm Salima. It's nice to meet you too." Salima nodded.

"So, you're new here, huh? Don't worry, we'll show you around." Hilary smiled. She whistled for a taxi. No sooner had she whistled, a taxi hovered down to them. "Come on!" Hilary smiled.

Salima, amazed by how quickly it had arrived, followed them. _This place is so different from home..._ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Soon, the tour ended. The taxi stopped outside an inn. "Come on, we'll introduce you to our friends." Hilary smiled.<p>

Tyson darted off ahead of them. "We're back, and we've brought a friend with us! Her name's Salima!" he called, opening the door. Salima looked around.

"Hey there! I'm Max!" a blonde boy grinned. "That's Kai, the guy who's sitting alone over there. That's his sister, Eliza, the girl who's making the drinks and that's Tyson's brother, Hiro. He's the cook." he added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Salima smiled.

"Dinner's ready. Come and get it before it gets cold!" Hiro called. Tyson ran to the table, looking like a puppy with two tails.

"And that happens all the time, before you ask." Hilary sighed. Salima smiled and sat down.

"Dig in." Hiro beamed, putting a plate before her. Everyone started to eat.

"So, what's your story?" Eliza asked Salima.

"Well, I'm a singer, and I come from Bay City." Salima replied. But no sooner had she mentioned her hometown, there was an awkward silence. "What? What's wrong? Why're you looking so nervous?" she blinked.

"Salima...Bay City was destroyed in the Great Earthquake a thousand years ago." Hilary whispered.

"What're you talking about?" Salima blinked.

"The Great Earthquake is the name given to a very destructive earthquake that wiped out all of Bay City." Eliza explained.

"But...I remember the earthquake! It can't have been that bad, could it?" Salima asked.

"I'm sorry, Salima, but it's true. And if I recall correctly, there was a Salima among the list of the dead." Eliza replied.

Salima froze. "I...I have to go..." she whispered, running out. The others watched her leave, a look of worry on their faces.

* * *

><p>Outside, Salima cried. <em>My hometown...completely destroyed...My name among the list of the dead...My friends, family and fans...I'll never get to see them again...What the hell did I do to deserve this?<em> she thought sadly.


End file.
